There's Only One Way
by greenpeanutbutterzebras98
Summary: He was going to do it. He was going to tell him how he truly felt about him. He was going to sing a song, sing a song and get his man, he hoped. FLOYNTER! One-shot. Plz review. This is my first fic, so plz be nice-ish. Enjoy -Sam


There's Only One Way

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the plot. Tom Fletcher and Dougie Poynter own themselves, and the Plain White T's own the song. This story is completely fictional as far as I know, as it was merely an idea I had months ago. So, just enjoy. ~Sam

He was going to do it. He was going to tell him how he truly felt about him. He was going to sing a song, sing a song and get his man, he hoped. If this didn't work, things could be forever awkward between the two of them, or worse, the band could fall apart. This had to work out. This was going to work.

Dougie was so stressed out. He had gotten less than three hours of sleep the night before, and it showed. He had dark purple bags under his eyes, messy hair, hidden beneath a simple hat, and an old well-worn outfit. _I can't do this What if I screw up our whole career by singing this? No! I'm going to be a man about this! If I fail, then oh well. _He finally worked up his needed confidence and walked to Tom's house.

"Hey Tom, do you have a spare minute?" Dougie asked Tom, who was currently on his phone.

"Not right now, Doug. Could you wait in the other room?" Tom answered, placing the phone on his shoulder. Dougie nodded, leaving the kitchen and walking into the main room, sitting on Tom's sofa. Just as he sat down, Marvin, Tom's cat jumped up onto his lap, cuddling into him.

"I wish Tom would be like you," Dougie chuckled, softly stroking the sleeping cat. After a few more minutes, Tom walked in, giggling,

"It's adorable when you hold him like that." He sat down beside Dougie, right as he asked,

"Now do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?" Tom questioned.

"I want to sing you a song, a song that I really adore, a song for you," Dougie mumbled the last part quietly as he got to his feet and picked up Tom's guitar. He could feel himself shaking uncontrollably as he began to play,

Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you

You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you

By the end of the song, Dougie was crying. He couldn't believe he just sang a love song to Tom. The Tom who had been his best friend for eight, long years. The best eight years of his life. When he was finished, he put the guitar down and stood awkwardly, staring at the ground in front of him. He was biting his lip, waiting and scared for Tom's response. _Oh, man! He hates me now! I bet he does! _Dougie felt Tom get extremely close to him and cup his face in his hands. Dougie saw that Tom was also crying. _Oh, no! I've disappointed him! He won't ever want t-_, but his negative thoughts were cut off when he felt Tom's soft, fragile lips pressing against his own. Dougie's mind went blank as he kissed back.

When Tom finally pulled away, he whispered, "Ive been waiting for you to tell me that."


End file.
